


Hold Me Tight

by NBass



Category: Good Girls Revolt
Genre: F/M, Mentions of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBass/pseuds/NBass
Summary: This is a fic taking place after the press conference. Jane explains how she ended up spear heading the law suit to Sam. She finally explains her feelings toward him.





	

Jane knew when people saw her, they didn’t really see her. They saw an ideal girl. Blonde and blue eyed, Jane knew she was pretty because that is what was expected of her. Pretty was the first thing anyone ever said she was. Come on pretty girl, give me a smile, was a line she heard almost everyday. She had expected it at this point. That didn’t mean that every time someone asked, ‘sweetheart, get me a cup of coffee would you?’ she gladly did. She secretly hated those who did. She just hid it behind an empty smile and nod.

  
So when the girls came to her with their lawsuit, she rejected it. She did because a lawsuit meant that what had been her life had been wrong. But, it was all she knew. And, if she really was as smart as the girls told her she was, then why did she choose to endure everything? Why didn’t she see or do something about this earlier? How smart was she, if she didn’t know this wasn't right? The answer was simple, she was told that those men were right to do these things everyday of her life.  
Still this didn’t mean it was an easy thing to do. To go behind the backs of all the men at the office, that is. Especially, one man in particular. Sam, her reporter, who had been there with her for two years now. They always had been a team. This lawsuit was very un-team-like and it was eating away at Jane. Which is why she called Sam and asked him to meet her at (name of the bar they eat at) so she could explain everything after the press conference. Press conference- it was still a little unreal to her that she had done it, spearheaded this movement. Jane twisted in her seat at their booth to look toward the door. It was 11:45, and they were suppose to meet at 11:30. Jane sighed and turned back to her water. Twirling the straw, she reviewed what she would say to Sam. She knew he would be livid, she even understood why, but it didn't make this any easier to sit and wait for it.

  
The door twinkled, announcing the customer, and Jane darted her eyes over to see Sam trudging in. Oh no, Jane thought, he looks awful. Sam glanced over the restaurant and found her tucked into the corner booth. He nodded toward her and started to walk over. His green shirt clung to his broad shoulders down to his tapered waist. His gait smooth, even when he looked like he might collapse at any moment. His coat slung over his shoulder as he wove his way toward her. Focus Jane, she scolded herself, it’s time. Finally, Sam reached the table and slide in slowly. “Jane,” he said, gruffly, “What do you want?”.  
Jane cleared her throat, “Well, I know you probably know about the press conference by now and I-”

  
“Yeah, I know about the conference, but I didn’t hear about it from you. I had to hear about it from Ned- Ned for christ’s sake!” Sam sighed as his pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked back at her. Jane’s blue eyes stuck onto his deep brown eyes as he paused. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” he whispered. “I thought we were a team! I didn’t even know you were unhappy at News of the Week. Why didn’t you just ask to write? Why did you have to go over the top like this?” Sam leaned back into the seat. Jane felt her heart race as she listened. She knew he would feel angry and confused, but she would be heard if it was the last thing she would do.  
“Sam, let me explain,” she started, “When I started at News of the Week, I thought it would only be for a few months till I got married and had a family.” She watched as he stiffened at the thought. “I didn’t think I would be a career girl, but things changed. When Chad broke up with me it gave me a chance to think. You know I can write! I helped you in almost half of your interviews and you told me yourself that you thought people would talk to me more and they did. And I did ask if I could write a real piece.”

  
“When?” He gritted out. “When did you ask and who? Maybe, they had a good reason.” He leaned forward putting his forearms on the glossy wooden table. “And why didn’t you tell me about this? I could have helped you convince them.”  
Jane felt her face warm. She felt shame wash over here at the thought of that afternoon. She looked down at the napkin in her lap as she fitted with it. “I, um, talked to Gregory about it. We went to a private showing for this art gallery and I pitched him an idea for a feminist article. He said that it was a great idea and when I mentioned I would like to write some of it, he brushed me off!” She looked back up at Sam. His intense eyes took hold of her. He scrutinized her face. He reached over and gently pulled the napkin out of her shaking hands.

  
“What else happened?” he asked as he held her hand so gently. Jane felt tears gather. He knew something was wrong. He always knew, it was why he asked about her when Chad dumped her. Sam waited patiently as his thumb slowly stroked her hand. His careful nature around her still surprised her.

  
“You know why I didn’t tell you about Chad?” Jane blurted out. She turned her hand around and grabbed his. “I didn’t tell you because out of everyone in my life you saw me. Jane. Not just some researcher with nice hair and clothes, but a person. You cared about my thoughts and words. And it meant everything to me. So when you asked about a boyfriend I froze because I didn’t want you to know. To think my thoughts and person belonged to some guy. Heaven forbid you met him and didn’t like him. Because, more than anything, I respect your opinion and thoughts and you would have confirmed every bad feeling I had about him. And I couldn't do it. I couldn’t. I finally met a man that saw me as a person.” She gasped as her tears spilt down her face. Sam gripped her hand as she continued. “And when I told Gregory at the art museum about my idea. He brushed it off and then. Then he- he pulled out his penis- to prove some point about art and I saw scared. I was scared that he would ask me or force me to do something and I-” she shook as she cried her fear and anger.

  
Sam slid out of his side of the booth to her and wrapped his arms around Jane as she cried her story to him. “And now I’m worried that you won’t believe me or see me as the same person because of everything. And everyday since Gregory has been paying special attention to me t-touching my should and r-rubbing my back and asking for a smile and I don’t want to quit. But I feel dirty- I don’t want to feel that way. And I knew I would do this is I told you earlier and I couldn’t before the press conference. I’m s-s-sorry.” Jane clutched to Sam’s arms as he held her. Sam’s arms where iron bars around her. Jane felt her tears drip down onto his shirt as she shook in his arms. He cooed sweet nothings in her ears as he rocked her in the booth. The quiet sounds of dining and music surrounded them as she let go of every emotion she had held since that afternoon.

  
Soon she was just sniffling and slowly pulled back from Sam’s warmth. He released her almost begrudgingly. Jane refused to meet his eyes after everything she had said. She felt naked in his eyes. All the thoughts and feelings she kept tidily away had spilled out in front of him. She grabbed the napkin from the table as started to blot her face and eyes. She could feel Sam’s eyes on her as she took deep calming breathes.

  
“Jane,” Sam whispered, he put one finger under her chin and pulled her gaze over to meet his. “I had no idea. And I’m sorry.” Jane opened her mouth. “No, please Jane let me speak. I’m sorry I didn’t notice how unfair and unhappy you were. I’m sorry I didn’t notice how Gregory was treating you.” He lowered his hand to his lap. He clutched his fist as he meet her gaze. “What he did was-” he let out a hard breathe “was wrong and I want to kill him. I wan to kill him for every moment of discomfort he gave you. Most of all I’m sorry if I ever did that to you. I shouldn’t have kept asking after a date when you had already turned me down. But I want you to know I support you. Whatever you decide, just know I am sorry and I want to help.”

  
He looked down at his clenched fist as he waited to Jane to speak. Jane was shocked. Well and truly shocked. No one had ever just listened to her unconditionally, let her cry, and then support her after. Sam had started as a coworker, then friend, and now she wished for more. She wanted more from this man that listened to her. He hadn’t judged her as she knew most mean would have. And he had apologized to her. Jane struggled to find words to express how much this meant to her. So she reached over to his lap and gripped his hand with both of hers.

  
“Thank you. Thank you, Sam.” She gave him a watery smile as he looked at her. He smiled back as her and relaxed his hand. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it. Jane didn’t know why she did it but it felt good, natural. Sam’s eyes darkened slightly as he watched her do it. She smiled wider as she started to lean forward. She saw Sam start to tilt his head down to meet her in the middle. Jane’s eyes slide closed just as there lips touched. It was just a sweet brushing of lips before he pulled away. She opened her eyes to meet his as he stared at her.

  
“I-” Sam cleared his throat, “I don’t want to push you into anything. But I would like to go on a date with you, if you’ll have me.” Jane smiled as she tugged on his tie pulling his closer to her.

  
“Yes.” Was all she said before they kissed again. There lips pressed against each other before he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue. Her lips parted unconsciously as he pushed his tongue in to tangle with her own. She nipped on his bottom lip as she pulled away. “I would love to go on a date with you.”


End file.
